Tractors and other similar work vehicles which include front wheel drive apparatus have a drive shaft which is typically lower and in a more exposed position than other drive shafts. Such drive shafts and the universal joints and other devices at the ends thereof can easily become wrapped with grass, crop debris, and the like. For this and other reasons, it is desirable to shield such drive shafts.
Many different types of drive shaft shields have been used. Over the years, considerable efforts have been directed toward the improvement of shields for work vehicle drive shafts, and for drive shafts on tractor front wheel drive apparatus. However, such prior shields have a number of problems and disadvantages.
In some cases, prior drive shaft shields inadequately shield the drive shaft, allowing crop debris and grass to contact the drive shaft and become wrapped around it. Some of such shafts shield only one side of the drive shaft. Others which more completely surround and shield the drive shaft are often difficult to remove, as sometimes is required for service. Certain prior drive shaft shields must be removed completely in order to gain access to even one end of the drive shaft.
Some drive shaft shields are not adjustable or at least not easily adjustable to accommodate tolerance variations, such as variations in the length of the drive shaft from one vehicle to another. Furthermore, certain of such drive shaft shields do not readily accommodate the normal variations which occur in the length of the shafts and the related shielded apparatus during operation of the tractor.
In summary, there is a need for an improved drive shaft shield assembly which is easy to assemble, may readily be removed or partially removed to allow repairs, may easily be adjusted to accommodate all tolerance variations from vehicle to vehicle, and once mounted can accommodate length variations in the shielded apparatus during operation of the tractor or other work vehicle.